Half-blood High school
by ImagineFierce
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo serían tus semidioses favoritos, sin ser semidioses y sufriendo como tu o peor en el colegio? ¡Pues ahora lo puedes saber! Otro High School AU! Solo que esta vez lo hago yo ;) Con divertidos POVs de: Jason, Reyna, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Hazel Y ya :D ADVERTENCIA: Este fic va a contener Reynabeth, dulce Reynabeth.


Ese lugar parecía una jungla.

Nunca quise ir a ninguna jungla.

Había estado en esa jungla una semana y aún no entendía muchas cosas, como porque siempre parecía que el piso de los baños estaba mojado, o como porque dejaban a una chica llamada Katie tener una clase de jardín dentro de su casillero, o porque dejaban a un profesor de educación física amenazar a estudiantes en los pasillo con un bate de baseball, o cualquier otra cosa francamente bizarra para mí.

Toda mi vida había estudiado en la escuela Júpiter, casi al otro lado de Nueva York, y las cosas ahí eran muy diferentes, los baños siempre estaban limpios, los pasillos mucho más tranquilos, nunca dejarían que un estudiante hiciera algo considerado anti-higiénico o tan dañino para las plantas como guardarlas en un casillero y aunque eran más severos con la disciplina, nunca dejarían una amenaza como el entrenador Hedge suelta por los pasillos.

En resumen, este lugar era un cambio de 180 grados Kelvin.

Se preguntarán por que termine en esta desconcertante situación, y bueno, en parte fue mi madrastra, ella creyó que estaría mejor aquí basándose en el hecho de que mi hermana mayor, Thalia había asistido a esta escuela y había salido relativamente bien educada, relativamente. Otro factor para que terminara aquí fue que mi madrastra convenció a mi padre de que en el Instituto Júpiter me explotaba, era una exageración. En el Instituto Júpiter yo era una clase de prefecto o un rector estudiantil, era un "pretor" y eso naturalmente era mucho trabajo y mi madrastra alegaba que eso "acababa con mi juventud". Hm, es cierto que ser pretor me exigía mucho y que se esperaba mucho de un pretor, pero en parte ya estaba acostumbrado.

Abrí mi casillero dispuesto a sacar el libro de historia universal, clase impartida por el profesor Brunner, el maestro estaba en silla de ruedas, ya había escuchado a un par de chicos llamándolo "Charles Xavier" en tono de burla, su salón de clases era muy peculiar, tenía estatuas de caballos en su escritorio, un carcaj y un arco colgados en la pared y un montón de discos de acetato y un reproductor de música muy antiguo para escucharlos.

Saqué el libro y me apresure a llegar a la clase, cuando llegue aún faltaba cierto tiempo para que empezara así que ni siquiera estaba el profesor Brunner, así que me senté en un asiento que parecía adecuado y me propuse esperar tranquilamente, hasta que hubo otras dos presencias en el salón.

-Oh, ¡Capitán América!- bramó un chico delgado y moreno, de cabello oscuro y rizado y con las facciones dignas de un duende.

-¿Capitán América?- le pregunté desconcertado

-Sí, sí, ya sabes, el súper soldado, súper rígido, te le pareces...- dijo con asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

-Oh, Leo, déjalo en paz- dijo una voz femenina algo enfadada y divertida con el tal Leo.

Volteé hacia donde provenía la voz, era una chica, guapísima.

O al menos guapísima fue lo que se me vino a la mente cuando la vi.

Tenía el cabello castaño peinado de manera desigual y con trenzas pequeñas en todas partes, tenía la piel de un color caramelo, sus pómulos estaban alzados, su nariz estaba curva, sus ojos eran de un color que no podía descifrar y su sonrisa era cálida y reconfortante. Como dije. Preciosa.

Tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no verla por mucho tiempo, eso sería incomodo, simplemente respire hondo por la nariz y me concentré en una pequeña estatua de una yegua blanca que había en el escritorio del señor Brunner, lo cual, al parecer ella y Leo denominaron como timidez.

-¿Ves Pipes? Lo asustaste, sí te peinaras de vez en cuando esto no pasaría- escuche decir a Leo en son de broma.

Rápidamente me volteé con Pipes y negué con la cabeza -No, no, no fue eso- me apresure a aclarar -Perdón, ¿Pipes?-.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa cálida hasta que escuchó su nombre, ahí su sonrisa se volvió algo irónica -Es Piper y no te preocupes, Leo solo bromeaba- me dijo.

-Un gusto Piper, me llamo Jason- me presenté tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que no pareciera de idiota, al parecer lo logre.

-Y yo soy Leo, no que a nadie le interese- dijo el chico agitando las dos manos para llamar nuestra atención y no pude evitar soltar una risa.

-Mucho gusto Leo-.

-Igualmente, Cap- dijo haciendo un saludo militar que a Piper y a mi nos sacó una carcajada.

Antes de que termináramos de reír, el señor Brunner llegó, mire hacía el resto del salón y noté que estaba lleno de jóvenes ¿Tanto me había distraído?

Al llegar el señor Brunner, todos tomaron asiento y yo automáticamente me levanté. Era normal en el Instituto Júpiter levantarse para mostrar respeto hacia el profesor, pero claramente no aquí, así que al ver las desconcertadas miradas de mis compañeros y maestro me apresure a sentarme.

-Oye, tío ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Leo que había decidido sentarse detrás de mi.

-En mi antiguo colegio, se hacía para mostrar respeto hacía el profesor- le susurré al chico que adoptó una sonrisa traviesa y nos saludo a Piper y a mí con el mismo ridículo saludo militar.

Me empecé a reir ignorando el hecho de que la clase de Brunner había comenzado, se me acerco con una sonrisa comprensiva y amable -Señor Grace, si gusta puede salir y reírse del chiste del cual se acordó, pero si se va a quedar aquí, le pido un poco más de respeto- dijo antes de volver a la clase que esta vez, trataba sobre los egipcios.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, por lo general trataba de evitarlas porque estaba acostumbrado a consecuencias mucho peores que querer que te trague la tierra por unos momentos.

Cuando salimos de clase, yo con el deseo de que me absorbiera la tierra ya casi desvanecido, Piper y Leo se colocaron a mis costados, dispuestos a llevarme en un tour por toda la escuela.

No es que no quisiera a amigos, no es que pudiera rechazar amigos tampoco, pero por alguna razón sentía que si aceptaba, iba a terminar en el techo bailando y aunque probablemente era una exageración y a decir verdad, sonaba un poco divertido, pero aun así quería esperar un tiempo antes de meterme en problemas, así que decline la oferta, tuve que insistir bastante, pero al final cedieron y fui a prepararme para mi próxima clase.

Rápidamente fui a mi casillero y momentos después de que lo abrí, sentí una mirada fija.

-¿Conoces a Thalia?- preguntó una muchacha alta, de cabello rubio y unos serios ojos grises que no parecía mucho mayor que yo que me examinaban de arriba a abajo y luego se fijaban en una foto donde salía con mi hermana, una muchacha de cabello negro peinado a lo punk y ojos muy azules, que tenía en la puerta del locker.

-Sí, somos hermanos- le expliqué -No nos parecemos mucho-.

-Ya veo...- dijo examinando las demás fotos que tenía, por un momento, volteo a verme con una mirada todavía más seria y fija -¿Y a ella?¿La conoces?- preguntó señalando una foto donde estaba con una chica morena, con el cabello color azabache muy largo y con la mandíbula marcada.

Los ojos de la chica destellaron con cierto interés cuando le confirmé la identidad de la chica.

-Ah, sí Reyna-.


End file.
